Hannah's Worst Nightmare
by hola222
Summary: When Amber and Ashley win the contest A Day in the Life of Hannah Montana, Hannah, Lily and Oliver have to figure out how to keep Amber and Ashley from finding out Hannah's secret...but it's not as easy as it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

". . . and be sure to call in for the 'A Day in The Life of Hannah Montana!' contest. In the next hour or so, we will play a song by Hannah Montana. When you hear it, call us up and the 100th caller will win free tickets to a Hannah Montana contest, and will get to go out for dinner with Hannah and her family afterwards!" the radio on Miley's desk announced. Miley, Lily and Oliver were sitting in Miley's bedroom, staring at the radio.

"I'm so excited!" Oliver announced with a huge smile on his face. "I can't wait to call."

"But Oliver, you see Miley every day," Lily pointed out.

"I know. . ." Oliver said, staring at Miley.

"Ignore him," Miley said, "Let's listen." Suddenly, the first few notes on "Best of Both Worlds" blasted from the radio.

"Here it is, here it is!" Miley exclaimed her and Lily jumping up and down to the beat.

"We should really call up," Oliver insisted.

"What if we win?" Lily asked, breathlessly.

"We won't," Oliver said, picking up Miley's pink phone from her desk.

"Well, it's too late now, guys." Miley said, sitting in front of the radio. Best of Both Worlds was over, and the radio announcer was back on.

"That was Best of Both Worlds, by Hannah Montana!" He exclaimed.

"I really like that song." Oliver said.

"Shhhhh. . ." Lily and Miley exclaimed at once.

". . . you know what that means," the radio announcer guy continued. "You had the chance to call up to win 'A day in the life of Hannah Montana!' contest."

"I think Best of Both Worlds may be my favorite song of yours," Oliver continued.

"SHHHHH!" The girls exclaimed again.

"Actually, all of your songs are. . ."

"Oliver!" Miley exclaimed as Lily threw a fluffy pillow at him.

"Okay. We have the 100th caller on the line. What's your name?"

"Hi! My name is Amber!" A giggly girl shrieked into the phone. Lily, Miley and Oliver all looked at each other.

"Naw," Lily said. "Couldn't be. . .Amber from our school, could it?"

"Hi, Amber, where are you from?" the announcer asked.

"I'm from Malibu. (giggles) "I am just _so_ excited about this. You know, my friend Ashley and I were talking about whether or not we would win. Of course, I knew I would. . ." Amber continued. But Miley, Oliver and Lily were not listening.

"She's from _Malibu_?" Oliver spat out.

"With a best friend named _Ashley?_"

Miley just sat, wide-eyed. "Nooooooo!"


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews everyone! I am sooo sorry I haven't updated for a while. This chapters a little short, but I'll add a few more chapters soon.

"Can you believe that out of the millions of people in the world, Amber would win the contest?" Lily stated loudly. "I mean, it's so amazing . . . I wouldn't believe it if I hadn't heard it myself. And now, you, Hannah Montana, has to have to spend a _whole day_ with Amber!"

"Lily! Shhhh! Someone might hear you!" Miley whispered. "And would you please stop talking about this? I really want to forget about it for a while."

Lily, Miley and Oliver were sitting at lunch the next day at school. Amber and Ashley, who were sitting a few tables away had stood up and were approaching their table.

"Hello, losers." Ashley pronounced, smoothing out her hair. She glanced at Oliver. "Oh! Oliver!" She exclaimed, as if she just noticed him. "What on earth are you doing over here by these two geeks?"

"Uh . . . eating lunch?"

"Oliver!" Lily and Miley exclaimed at the same time.

"I mean . . . they aren't geeks! They're my friends. If you don't have anything to say, then go away." Oliver exclaimed.

"Actually, we do have something to say," Amber giggled. "I'm sure you've heard that I won the Win a Day with Hannah Montana contest. _We_ get to spend a whole day with Hannah Montana, and _you_ don't."

"Actually, Miley knows Hannah personally. She hangs out with her almost every weekend." Lily exclaimed before she could stop herself.

"Oh, really? I don't believe you. We're hanging out with Hannah on Saturday, and if you're telling the truth, we'll see you there. Not that I'm looking forward to seeing you." Amber rambled on. "Anyway, Ashley and I have more important things to do that be seen talking to you guys."

"Bye losers," Amber and Ashley said in unisons. "Oooooo, tssssss." They strutted off to their table.

"Oh, no! Not only do I have to spend a day with Amber, I have to show up there as myself, too!"

"Well, I've been thinking. What if you pretended you were sick and had to cancel the contest?" Oliver said thoughtfully.

"They'd just reschedule it. That doesn't solve the Hannah problem. But It could solve the Miley problem! Oliver, you're a genius!"

"I am?" Oliver shrugged.

"Yeah! I could pretend that me, Miley, was sick. Then, one of you two could show up on Saturday and tell Amber and Ashley that I was sick."

"I am!" Oliver exclaimed. "The genius Oliver Oken. Oliver Smokin' Oken, the genius. I, Oliver Oken. . ."

(Lily and Miley take their trays and stand up, leaving Oliver at the table.)

"Hey. . .guys. Where'd you go? Guys?"


End file.
